Nyasia al Din
Nyasia al Din was the Queen of Taneth in the first century of the Fifth Era. Background The daughter of Qadara al Din, Nyasia is the granddaughter of Jarrah al Din, the heroic warrior-king who pushed the Aldmeri Dominion out of Taneth and Hammerfell. When Nyasia was ten years old, her mother committed suicide in front of her. As a result, she grew up experiencing night terrors and anxiety. Nyasia was trained and educated by Master Gaffar. Having come to the throne young, following the unexpected deaths of first her mother and then grandfather, the first years of Nyasia's reign were troubled, as there were several periods of interregnum. She ruled during the Darkest Night, as well when the Morgans began to amass dynastic power in the Imperial seat. Because of this, Nyasia went long without a betrothal or suitor, and for this reason, with her affairs filed away with her father, Taneth's regent, she has gone out to quest like her ancestor, determined to find a worthy spouse. Nyasia fancies herself as a traveling monarch, out to do great deeds and defeat evil, although she is very much a naive youth who has seen little of the world. Her bodyguards, Scaldor and Sir Baldr the Big, do not find her particularly impressive. The Legend of Nirn: Daedra Wars Nyasia joins the Covenant with her two bodyguards at the story's beginning, and makes a point of introducing herself to those who arrive. This occurs at Weaver's Glade. Throughout the journey, she builds a friendship with Clodagh and Helian, attempting the same with Emile, although the paranoid Breton offers some resistance. Nyasia has scarcely needed to use her sword for fighting, although did use it to rig an escape from Tenmaru. Her skill with acrobatics has come more in use. Nyasia developed a romantic attraction towards Helian. However, when attempting to express her feelings, Helian misinterpreted them as her condescending to him. In Summerset, Nyasia managed to solve the shell puzzle, mistakenly called the Julianos Puzzle, that housed the actual Puzzle although became obsessed with it in the process. What she endured in the puzzle and in solving it left a lasting impact on her. Not much later, she believed Helian had died, holding herself partly responsible, and was distraught. Upon discovering he was still alive, she was at first angry with the boy for allow her to believe he'd died, although forgave him later and they realized a mutual attraction towards one another. When the Flashing Blade was attacked by pirates during it's voyage to Anvil, she killed two of the pirates in self-defense. The violence of her actions, and the battle unto itself, deeply disturbed her. In Anvil, Kismet confronted members of the Covenant, warning them not to travel east, but instead west to Elinhir. Unbeknownst to them, this is because Kismet wanted Nyasia to go there for the Great Council. They solved a mystery for Count Revus Umbranox of Anvil, where several of his key knights were impersonating the Daedric Prince Jyggalag in order to kill off other competing men-at-arms. In Kvatch, Sretnuh, the seven-hundred-soulled attack dog of Delusul, was sent to kill the Covenant and capture Shrava. Sretnuh focused his initial attack on Nyasia, who managed to injure the creature before being critically wounded herself. Nyasia had her first encounter with war at a battlefield near Skingrad and was summarily horrified by it. As they wandered among the dead, they encountered a Shadomora. Following an escape from the Daedra, her horse broke a leg and she was forced to put it down. This left a lasting impact on Nyasia. They passed into the Imperial City, where Kismet attacked them and killed Baldr. Nyasia formed the Shehai and broke one of Kismet's swords, after which the blademaster left. Following Baldr's death, Nyasia and company met back up with Kashya at Weaver's Glade. Unbeknownst to Nyasia, Kashya had received orders to spy on her, but the Khajiit's interest made her think Kashya wanted to be her friend. They fought a group of vampires on the road to Cheydinhal, in the course of which they recruited Shaltaire, and during this Nyasia was forced to violently defend herself. She reflected on him she was becoming more familiar with human internal anatomy than she wanted to be. In Cheydinhal, the Covenant ran into Marrinthus Thiel and Kyris. In a debate of greater and lesser evils, Nyasia expressed a changed world view. Having seen a good deal of violence and no longer overwhelming naive, Nyasia now (somewhat arrogantly) believes she has seen everything awful the world has to offer. Leaving Cheydinhal, they rode north, into the village of Bramwood, a wooded town that was perpetually dark. Alerted to the presence of a vampire, the Covenant was unable to leave as every path out of the village inexplicably led back to the center. A brief investigation of the town led them to the discovery of Svilnar, a master vampire who controlled Bramwood as if it were his own doll house. He took Nyasia captive, citing her descendance from Diagna as being valuable to him, and instructed the rest of the Covenant entertain him. This culminating in Svilnar's apparent death and Nyasia's rescue. Nyasia was left in shock by the experience and only recovered through the combined efforts of Lysilde and Shaltaire. Svilnar, a telepath, had thought Nyasia out of existence, trapping her in perpetual cycle of being nothing coupled with the knowledge of recognizing she no longer existed. This broke Nyasia and following it she now has full control over the Shehai. It also brought out some more aggressive aspects of her personality. They rode on into Morrowind, to Kragenmoor. There, they encountered riots against the current Grandmaster. Notably, the Ordinators were working alongside the Legion in keeping the peace in the city, which the Dunmer of Kragenmoor resented. As the crowd massed through the streets, Helian was swept off and Nyasia chased after him in a panic. They witnessed the Grandmaster's speech to the crowd, which was poorly received, met with chants of "Imperials go home!" As the Grandmaster left, the crowd began to recede, and Nyasia took to the opportunity to investigate just what was going on. Sneaking inside the Grandmaster's palace, Nyasia and Helian witnessed the murder of both the Grandmaster and the military governor of Kragenmoor, as the result of an ongoing coup, put into place by followers of Boethiah. They fled when they learned Ordinators were being sent to attack the last Imperial holdout in the city, where the rest of the Covenant was hiding out. They arrived just in time to warn Lysilde, and together the Covenant escaped Kragenmoor. Personality Nyasia is foremost a kind person. There are no mean-spirited or selfish aspects to her personality. Her attitude towards the world is one where everyone should be treated fairly, and meets this with an even-tempered disposition. She cares genuinely for others and is a non-violent person. Nyasia enjoys conversation and attempts to be friends with most everyone, given the chance. Nyasia, although she prefers informal settings, can preform as her station demands and fulfill the roles required of her. Responsibility does not come easily to Nyasia and she would rather be having fun than doing important work. Nyasia possesses a good sense of humor and a quick wit, although she never uses it to insult people. She is not above teasing, however. When Shrava almost killed her and Helian, she lost her cool and berated the Khajiit. Gradually, as Nyasia has garnered more experience through her travels, she has begun to mature. She had several emotional and mental traumas, that have changed her outlook on things. Following Baldr's death, being brutalized by Sretnuh, and as well as witnessing a great deal of violence, much of Nyasia's naivete has faded away. Although still kind and optimistic, Nyasia is now well aware of evil's existence, to the extent that she believes she can identify evil, no matter the form it comes in. Nyasia now sees herself as someone the world has tried to push down, but has unyielding stood strong and weathered the worst on offer. Of course, this is naivete unto itself, as there are plenty of lessons Nyasia has yet to learn and horrors yet to face. Ultimately, Nyasia was quickly proved wrong, as she faced an even greater evil in Svilnar. She admitted to Clodagh that she felt she had utterly no agency or control over her life. Nyasia's desire to do good is impact by this sense of powerlessness, as she feels that anything she does might not ultimately matter. Skills Like most of the al Din Dynasty, Nyasia was educated at the Hall of the Virtues of War. Nyasia is intelligent and has a keen mind for strategy. Although initially her impulsiveness and eager-to-please nature made her a poor leader, she has gradually matured into a more thoughtful and decisive person. Nyasia is highly athletic and physically muscular. She is an avid climber and capable acrobat. Nyasia has the ability to form the Shehai, meaning she has achieved at least near mastery in the Way of the Sword and proven clarity of intent. Appearances Legend of Nirn: The Daedra Wars * Part I * Part II * Part III * Part IV * Part V * Part VI * Part VII * Part VIII * Part IX * Part X * Part XI * Part XII * Part XIII * Part XIV * Part XV * Part XVI * Part XVII * Part XVIII * Part XIX * Part XX * Part XXI * Part XXII * Part XXIII * Part XXIV * Part XXV * Part XXVI * Part XXVII * Part XXVIII * Part XXIX * Part XXX * Part XXXI * Part XXXII * Part XXXIII * Part XXXIV * Part XXXV Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Al Dins Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Redguards Category:The Daedra Wars